A season for healing all hearts
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Takes place after Brooke see's Peyton with Lucas when she wanted to give him another chance. Mainly Brooke and Peyton friendship story. Just a cute Christmas story for the season! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Brooke's point of view**_

I sat on my bed, Rachel had gone to Tric for the Christmas eve special and as usually I was on my own. No boyfriend Lucas and No best friend Peyton to celebrate this special time of the year with. But why would I want to celebrate my Christmas eve with a backstabbing best friends anyway. Peyton and I hadn't spoeken since I saw Peyton at Lucas house that I night I decided to give him another chance. But I had heard from Lucas that she was sorry and wanted Lucas and I back together, but right now I couldn't care. I walked into the lounge, I was home alone, switched on the lights from the tree, it was always my favouite thing about a tree, the brite lights that shone around, making it look like you were standing at a party. I switched all the main lights off, only leaving the Christmas Tree Lights on and sat on the chair. I picked up the remote for the C.D player and pushed the play button.

**_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away   
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_**

I starred at the tree, remembering the past christmas's, when I was younger I also used to get so exicted, my parents would have this huge christmas party every Christmas eve and Peyton would come over, we used to sneck around and look for my Christmas presents, we used to laught the whole night before Peyton headed home. But this Christmas, it wasn't like any other christams, my parents weren't around, Peyton wasn't around and neither were any of my friends. What happen this year?

_**My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too **_

"Hales..."Nate said as he walked behide her. Hales looked at Nate and smiled a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Nate asked her. "I don't know...It's just it doesn't feel so joyful this year" Hales said smiling sadly. "I was thinking the same..." Mouth said as he joined Nate and Hales who were sitting at one of the tables at Karen's caf'e. "What's so different this year?" Hales asked them. "I suppose there is no Keith..." Nate said. "And no Brooke" Mouth added. Nate, Hales and Mouth just looked at each other, then sat in silence. "Hey people..." Rachel greeted as she walked up to the table. "Hey Rachel..." everyone greeted. "Why you all so sad...it's Christmas eve, my favouite time of the year" Rachel asked them. "We were just saying this years feels so differenet...just not like it's Chritmas" Hales told her. "So cheer up and make it Christmas" Rachel told them all as she placed her shopping bags on the table in front of Hales, Nate and Mouth. "How's your mom?" Mouth asked Lucas as Lucas walked up to the table. "She is okay...Christmas was always her and Keith's special time...she been crying but I talked her into comeing to the Tric party later" Lucas said as he grabbed a chair next to Hales. "Where's Peyton?" Hales asked Lucas. "She will been down now, she wanted to make sure my mom was okay, you know in case she wanted have a heart to heart, she is trying to help anyway she can" Lucas said. "So are you and Peyton together now?" Rachel asked. "No...but she had needed somebody to help her get over this Derck thing...just been a friend" Lucas said. Hales grabbed Lucas's hand. "We know that you are suffering this year to Luke...no Keith or no Brooke..but we are here for you...always" Hales told him. Lucas smiled at Hales. "Thanks Hales" Lucas said as he gave Hales a hug. "Where is Brooke?" Mouth asked Rachel. "She at the house...I tryed to get her to come but she wont...I told her where we would be in case she change's her mind" Rachel said. We all looked at Lucas, everybody knew how much this was hurting him. **_  
_**  
**_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know   
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go _**

I thought about this year, alot had happen, there was the school shotting, Keith wasn't around anymore, Lucas and I weren't even friends and Peyton and I didn't spend Christmas eve together. I wonder that maybe it wasn't Christmas that had changed, maybe it was me, maybe I was the one who had changed. I picked up the phone and dialed my parents home, I just wanted to hear a fimalir vioce, but as usually I got the voice mail, I hadn't heard from them this Christmas, it was like I wasn't even around anymore. I conuited to stare at the lights on the tree, where was I in this moment in time and why did I feel like this...I wished it had turned out different. 

**_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh _**

Peyton come down stairs a few minutes later, but once again they all sat around not talking, they all thought of the people who wasn't with them this year..Keith...Brooke...and Karen wasn't herself, usually she was severing drinks and speeding Christmas cheer all over the Caf'e but this year they stared at the counter and there was nobody there...nobody to tell them the Christmas story of when the grown up where children and it was Christmas, it just wasn't the same. "Can I ask you guys something?" Mouth asked. "Sure...what's up?" Rachel asked. "This is up to all of you...Lucas and Peyton especially" Mouth said. They all looked at Mouth confused. "What's up?" Peyton asked. "I want to phone Brooke and tell her to join us...she is our friend, she should be here" Mouth said. Everyone nodded. "She wont come" Rachel said. "But I have to try...maybe I can talk her into it" Mouth added. "Go ahead" Rachel said. "We would love Brooke here" Peyton said. "Thanks Peyton...I know it can't be easy for you either" Hales said. "She use to be my best friend...this is our first Christmas eve we have spent apart since we first become friends" Peyton told everybody. "Oh...we are sorry...we didn't know that" Lucas said. Peyton smiled. "But hey it's Christmas maybe we will have a mircale here" Peyton said smiling. "Yeah lets hope so" Mouth said before getting up and walking away to phone Brooke. "Mouth..."Peyton called him. "Yeah" Mouth said turning around. "Don't take no for an anwser...she desvers to be here just as much as I do" Peyton said smiling sadly. "Sure" Mouth said as he turned around and went to phone Brooke. **_  
_**  
**_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
_**

I was in the kitchen making myself some popcorn, I was going to watch a Christmas movie, at least they had happyly ever after's. I walked into the lounge and put the popcorn on the coffee table. "Bring...Bring" my cell phone rang. "Hello..." I said. "Brooke...it's Mouth...Merry Christmas" Mouth said. I smiled, I was so happy to hear Mouth voice. "Merry Christmas Mouth" I said happyly. "I phone to invite you to the Tric christmas special tonight" Mouth said. I sighed, I really wanted to go but I kind got this feeling that nobody wanted me there. "Sorry...I can't" I said. "But I have been told to take no for any answer from your friends" Mouth said to me. I smiled..."Thanks but I can't come...I am really busy here" I lied. "Come on Brooke...what can you be to busy with then to spend Christmas eve with your friends?" Mouth agrued. I sighed again, how was I going to tell Mouth that I wasn't going to go. "Listen Mouth really I can't...I am sorry" I said hanging up. I felt terrible...really terrible but I couldn't face Peyton tonight...the truth was I missed her to much...I knew that I would have to forgive her and then I would risk getting my heart broken again...and the way my heart was feeling it didn't need to be broken anymore. I sat down on the chair and started the movie, maybe it would get my mind off it for awhile.

About half and hour into the movie I heard people at the door singing carols. I loved singing coarls and I had to listen to them. I walked up to the door and opened it. To my suprise, they standing at my door was Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Rachel, Lucas and...Peyton.

**_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away   
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love _**

"You didn't want to come to Tric, so we deicided to fetch you" Rachel said as her and Mouth stood on either side of me. I was speechless. "Sorry Brooke it looks like you are out numbered, you have to join us at Tric" Hales said as she walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, but my eyes moved to Peyton who was standing behide Lucas. Our eyes locked and when Hales pulled away from me we started walking up to each other. "Merry Christmas Brooke" Peyton said. "Merry christmas buddy" I added while tyrying to stop the tears that where falling.

**_Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love  
_**

**Hey everybody...hope you like this story. Its not going to be a long story like Straight from the heart. I hope you enjoy it and please review it, I wanna know what you think!**

**I don't own anything to do with One tree Hill or the song**

**Anyway the more reviews I get the quicker I will up date!**

**Love**

**Samantha**

**Where are you Christmas - Faith Hill**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Brooke's point of view**

"Merry Christmas Brooke" Peyton said to me. "Merry Christmas Buddy" I said while trying to stop the tears that were falling. I pulled Peyton in for a huge hug. "I am sorry I hurt you Brooke...but the truth is I have missed you so much...I want my friend back" Peyton said to me whiling we were hugging. I pulled away from Peyton. "I have missed you to...we will have to try to fix this, but it might take me longer to get your trust back" I said. Peyton nodded and smiled. "As long as you are in my life Brooke" Peyton said. I smiled and we hugged again. "okay now that Brooke is happy and she WILL be joining us" Hales said looking at me. "Yeah I love Christmas" I said. "Okay but we still have one more person that loves Christmas to, and she is hurting more now then ever...we have to cheer her up" Hales said. We all looked at Lucas. "Luke...you mom means so much to all of us" Peyton said. "Yeah she like supermom..."I added. "But she had been there for all of us...we want to help her" Mouth said. "You guys Chrismas was always my mom and Keith speical time, they were always together at Christmas...I don't think she going to help her" Lucas said. "We have to atleast try" Rachel said. "Wait...I have an idea" I said smiling my evil smile. Everybody knew that when Brooke smiled like that, she had a good plan. "What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Karen..."I knocked on Karen bedroom door. She opened it slightly but it was so heartbreaking to see her that way, her face was coved in tears and her eyes were red. "Brooke" Karen whipsted. I smiled slighly at her. "How you doing?" I asked. "I miss him so much" Karen said as more tears fall down her cheek. She opened let go of the door and I opened it wider. I walked up to her and hugged her. "We all miss Keith to, but you know what he will always be with you" I said as my own tears fall. "I know but I have this fear that he is slipping away from me, I sometimes can't rememebr his voice, sometimes I think that I am going to forget him, all of him" Karen said. I just pulled her in for another hug. "You could never forget him, he is like unforgetable" I said with a little chuckle. Karen half smiled. "What are you doing here?" Karen asked me. "I was hopping that I could convice you to come to Tric for the Christmas Special, Peyton has booked such good bands" I said smiling holding my breath, she just had to come. "I don't think so...sorry Brooke" Karen said. "Not even for a little while?" I asked her, more like pleaded her. "It's just goiong to be to hard" Karen said. "But we are all worried about you, expecailly Lucas...it would help him have a better Christmas" I asked again, I didn't want to keep on at her but I needed to help her. Karen signed. "I not sure" She said. "You know I was like this to tonight, I was going to spend Christmas all by myself but my friends, including your son and Peyton they pitched up at the house and they helped me see that Christmas is about clelebrating good times, it's about you enjoying it will your family and knowing that you not alone, expeacilay you...you have been like a mother to every single one of us and we just want you to know that we are here for you Karen, I suppose that why we want to celebrate Christmas with you, for most of us this year we wouldn't have been able to get thought it without you...expeicaly me" I said. Karen smiled at me. "You guys really thing that way?" she asked. "For sure" I said. "You don't take no for an answer do you?" Karen asked laughing. "Not when my family is hurting" I said with a sad smile. "Alright I will be there" Karen said. "YAY!" I shouted and jumped up and down before pulling Karen in for a huge hug. "You wont reget it" I said laughing. She laughted at me and went in her room to get ready.

"Okay Nate...is our plan in action?" I asked him on the phone about 5 minutes later. "Yeah Brooke but did you convice Karen to come?" Nate asked. "Yeah...told you I would" I said laughting before hanging up the phone. "While what's happening?" Lucas asked Nathan when he hang up. "Brooke conviced Karen to come" Nate said. "Wow that girl is good" Lucas said. "While everything is ready for Karen to come...Hales you ready?" Mouth asked. "Yeah but it's going to be sad, Karen is going to cry" Hales said. "But we will all be here for her" Nate said as he put his arm around my shoulded. Hales hugged Nate. "She is going to need it" Hales said. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Rachel and Mouth all stood at the back of Tric looking around. "She is going to be suprised" Rachel said. "Yeah but she desevers it" Peyton added. "So are you ready to open this thing?" Mouth asked Peyton. "Yeah...lets do this this" Peyton said. We all smiled at each other and opened the doors to Tric, still waiting for Brooke and Karen to picth up.

"Karen...I just want you to know that I will always be here for you" I said as Karen and I stood outside the doors to Tric. "Thanks Brooke...and I hope you know I love being your mother" Karen said smiling. I hugged Karen, she really was a great mother. "So are you ready to be suprised?" I asked Karen as I opened the door to Tric. Karen walked inside. She stopped dead in her tracts. The place was coved with photo's of Keith, maily ones with Karen, Kieth and Lucas...but there were one's of everybody to. As they walked in Hales stared singing the song Keith and Karen used to dance to every Christmas.

_**There is something special  
About this time of year  
The Christmas feeling's everywhere **_

Karen just looked around Tric, knowing that eveywhere she walked there was a person who loved Keith and hat Keith helped out. She watched Hales sing this song as the tears just poured down her face. She didn't care if anybody saw her crying, the point was there probably wasn't one person who wasn't crying in that room. **_  
I just got home   
To join you  
I've been away too long  
But now I'm back to share my love  
Friends are reunited  
One big family  
Filled with love to last  
Throughout the year_**

"Lucas" Brooke said walking up him. Lucas just smiled at Brooke. "Thanks so much for doing this for my mom...I owe you" Lucas said wipying a tears from his eyes. "I love your mom, I want her to know that I will alway be here for her" I said smiling. "She knows it...but it's nice for people to remind her" Lucas said. "Your mom is the greatest person on this plante, I just wish that her and Keith got more time together" I said sadly. "Brooke...sorry about the how Peyton mess up...Peyton and I aren't together...we are just friends" Lucas said. I smiled shyly at Lucas. "I kind of messed up to...it just hurt so much last time when you and Peyton cheated...I suppose I never really got over that" I said. "I still feel terrible about that...if only I had known that you where the one I wanted to be with" Lucas said then put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry I mean...I mean I don't know what I mean" Lucas said confused. "What...you still want to be with me?" I asked confused. "I have never wanted to be with anybody eles" Lucas said. "Me either Luke...I am sorry that I treated you like that" I said. "So I know that it's christmas and there is defantly love in the air...but would you consider being an "US" again?" Lucas asked me. I smiled shyly at Lucas. "Wouldn't even have to think again about it...YES" I said as I pulled in for a kiss. Lucas kissed me back.

**_  
Christmas time  
Time to share OUR love  
Come and JOIN  
The tiding's to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time _**

Nathan looked at Hales singer on the stage. Hales looked so beautiful and she looked like she loved doing it again. Nathan knew that in a matter of months they would be parents but Hales had never looked more happy. Nathan smiled at Hales as she smiled back at him, blowing him a kiss. 

**_You and me together  
A SLEIGH RIDE IN THE PARK  
Loving is straight from the heart   
Straight from my heart  
Snowflakes falling gently  
A smell of chestnuts in the air And  
Christmas lights they gleam Across the sky _**

"Mom..." Lucas said as he walked up to Karen. Karen looked up at Lucas, she had tears in her eyes. "I love you and I am glad that you come...I really am" Lucas said. Karen smiled. "Lucas...as I stepped into Tric and heard Hales sing...the baby kicked for the first time" Karen said as he hand went striaght for her belly. Lucas grinned wide. 'Mom...that's great" Lucas said as he pulled his arm in for a hug. "Thnaks for talking Brooke in to talk to me...I really needed to come tonight" Karen said. "I didn't talk Brooke into talking to you, she did it on her own and by the ay Brooke and I are back together" Lucas said smiling happly. Karen was so happy...she hadn't seen Lucas smile like this for a long time. "Don't let her go this time..."Karen warned joking. "I wouldn't even dream of it" Lucas said. Lucas hugged Karen again. "I love you mom" Lucas said in Karen ear. "I love you to Luke" Karen said back as they pulled apart and watched Hales sing.**_  
_**  
**_Do you remember  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me  
Do you remember  
Those cold Christmas nights  
Where we saw the world in harmony _**

"So what you think of this Christmas?" Rachel asked Mouth. "That it rocks the Christmas before" Mouth said. "Expect the Keith part...I bet" Rachel said. "Yeah...Keith and Karen used to celebrate alot...it sucked this year...expect now" Mouth said. "I wish that I had gotten to know Keith...he seemed cool" Rachel said. "He was the unseen hero all the time" Mouth said. "What you mean?" Rachel asked confused. "He always saved people, always risking his life, but nobody even really gave him enought credit" Mouth told Rachel. "While it looks like alot of people loved him" Rachel said as she looked around at everybody who was missing Keith. "More then you reliase" Mouth said looking sad. "While Merry Christmas Mouth" Rachel said as she gave him a little hug. "Merry Christmas Rachel" Mouth said hugging her back.

"Buddy" I said walking up to Peyton. "Yeah B.Davis" Peyton said. "I got you a little Christmas gift" I said. "You didn't have to do that Brooke...I never got you anything" Peyton said sadly. "It's okay...it's waiting for your outside Tric, you will see it" I said as I walked with Peyton to the door. "Enjoy it" I said as I pushed Peyton out the door. Peyton stopped dead in her track and almost started to cry. "Oh my word Brooke" Peyton said as she turned to Brooke by the door. "Thanks you" Peyton said before running down to where the Sleigh ride was and...Jake and Jenny waiting for her. **_  
_**  
**_Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and JOIN  
The tiding's to the world  
Christmas time  
Always the best time  
_**

**Hey everybody**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Please! Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Love Sam_  
_**


End file.
